Evanescence
by Kittyclaw
Summary: Oneshot, AxU. To disappear gradually; to vanish; to fade away.


**Blame RenaYumi. She practically challenged me with her oneshot (which is adorable and called Yesterday, go read it. You won't regret it). This is the letter E for the letter/title challenge on the fan site Xana's Lair. Aaand my first stand alone AxU I think. But enough of that. Go enjoy the fic.**

The snow swirled around her, little crystal snowflakes glimmering in the sun as they alighted on her short locks and brushed against cheeks blushed with the cold. Eyes that shimmered like twin emeralds met his, a coy glance that teased, daring him to follow her as she twirled through the lightly falling snow.

And follow Ulrich did.

Weaving delicately through the forest's trees, the porcelain skinned girl danced across the snow. Her soft steps left no marks in the pristine powder. Glancing back over her shoulder, the girl looked up at Ulrich through pale lashes, her scarf being buffeted playfully by the wind.

"Come on Ulrich," she said, her smile dazzling. "You're going to fall behind!"

Ulrich's glanced up, though his pace never wavered. The snow crunched rhythmically beneath his boots, his steps leaving a trail of footsteps through the trees.

Smiling softly, the girl waited patiently for Ulrich to reach her side. Matching her stride to his, the pair continued to walk along in silence. Gusts of snow blew between them, and the girl giggled, the sound like wind chimes, as a few of the flakes gathered in the boy's hair. She reached up, gently brushing them away.

Ulrich shivered as the wind blew through his hair. Frowning slightly, he hunkered deeper into his coat, hunching his shoulders against the cold.

"It isn't that cold," the girl teased lightly. As if to prove her point she darted a head of the boy, arms outstretched as she spun about playfully. She laughed as Ulrich huffed, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. "Oh Ulrich," she sighed, skipping back to his side. "You really ought to loosen up a little."

Ulrich grumbled something under his breath, a soft curse directed at the snow covering the ground, before giving the wet mush a half hearted kick.

"So dramatic," the girl replied, though there was still laughter on her lips. Smiling, she tucked her hands into her coat pockets, bouncing along beside the brunet. Sighing, she reached out a hand, trailing her fingers along the bark of one of the trees they passed. "This is such a lovely place," she offered offhandedly. "It would be a good spot to bring the others, don't you think?" she asked, glancing at Ulrich.

Ulrich glanced at the trees, looking almost thoughtful. Then, slowly, he reached forward, brushing his fingers against the place where the girl's hand had touched.

"Can I take that as a yes?" the girl giggled. Ulrich simply sighed, before continuing onwards. The girl pranced after him. She followed him a short ways, until they came to a place where the small path through the woods forked in two different directions. The girl looked over both, noticing that one was wider and more worn, while the other was smaller and more over grown.

Beside her, Ulrich seemed to be carefully considering each path.

"It's like the poem we read in class," the girl observed. "The one about the path less traveled, remember?"

"The Road Not Taken," Ulrich muttered.

"That's the one," the girl said, smiling brightly. "And the poem suggests the road less traveled, right?" She motioned to the smaller path for emphasis.

A small smile flickered across Ulrich's face as he said, "we'll take the road less traveled," before turning and leading the way down the smaller path.

Skipping along beside him, the girl let her gaze wander about. Occasionally she spotted something of interest, a flower still in bloom through the snow, or a little rabbit scampering by, which she would point out excitedly to Ulrich.

Head bowed, shoulders still hunched, Ulrich continued forward.

"Oh, look!" the girl exclaimed, pointing up ahead. "They trees are thinning out."

Raising his gaze, Ulrich spotted the place where the small trail ended, opening into a little, circular clearing.

"Oh, it's so lovely," the girl gasped as they stepped out into the open. A circle of pristine snow covered the ground, edged all around by ferns growing in bright green clumps around the trees surrounding the clearing. Off to one side a small stream lay frozen. "How beautiful must this place be in summer?" the girl asked, glancing at Ulrich.

The boy sighed, starting off across the clearing.

Lightly biting her lip, the girl followed after him, her steps ghosting over the places where Ulrich's boots had left indents in the snow.

Dropping to his knees in the center of the clearing, Ulrich reached down and brushed the snow away from the spot in front of him.

Stepping forward, the girl crouched down beside him.

Ulrich swept away the last of the snow, revealing a small granite plaque set into the ground.

A small, sad smile settled on the girl's lips as Ulrich gazed forlornly down at the plaque.

"Hey Aelita," he whispered, gently brushing his fingers along the words engraved in the granite.

"Hey Ulrich," the girl whispered back, green eyes turning liquid with unshed tears.

"Sorry I haven't come to visit in a while," Ulrich said. "School's been really busy, you know? We just finished our exams, finally, and I'm ninety nine percent sure I'll make it to the next grade. And about eighty percent sure that Odd won't," he added, with a soft snort of laughter.

"Don't underestimate him," Aelita responded playfully, swatting at Ulrich's shoulder.

Ulrich rubbed his shoulder absently as another gust of wind blew past him. He sighed, blinking hard.

"I miss you, Aelita," he whispered. Beside him, Aelita started to fade away, sad eyes longingly watching Ulrich. Her voice echoed sadly as she vanished, swept away in a gust of snowy wind.

"I miss you too."

Ulrich glanced to his left, certain that he'd heard something there. He stared hard at the trees for a moment before sighing. "Just a squirrel," he muttered. Glancing back down at the small grave marker, he sighed once more, before slowly climbing to his feet, bundling himself into his jacket as he turned to make the walk back.

_Snowy wind buffeted the pair as they walked through the woods, pulling at their hair and scarves. Scowling at the little flakes, Ulrich hunched deeper into his jacket._

"_Tell me again why I agreed to do this?" he asked, shivering theatrically._

"_So dramatic," Aelita replied, laughter on her lips. Smiling, she reached out a hand, trailing her fingers along the bark of one of the trees. "Such a lovely place," she offered offhandedly. "It would be a good spot to bring the others, don't you think?" she asked, glancing at Ulrich._

_Ulrich glanced at the trees, looking almost thoughtful. Then, slowly, he reached forward, catching Aelita's hand in his, their fingers lacing together. "It is a lovely place," he agreed, gently pulling Aelita towards him. She smiled up at him, leaning against his chest as she looked up at him through her lashes._

"_Can I take that as a yes?" she giggled. Ulrich grinned, leaning forward and catching her lips in a kiss._

"_Yes," he told her. "It's a yes."_


End file.
